The Zombie Prom
The Zombie Prom The Angel Falls High School is having their senior prom tonight. They placed signs everywhere on the campus. However, Devor was on the campus looking for trouble. He looked at one of the signs and found what he was looking for. "That gives me an idea!" said Devor. Devor went back to the Vekorian base and went searching for Emperor Zim. "Boss?" asked Devor. "What is it, Devor?" asked Emperor Zim. "The Angel Falls High School is having their senior prom tonight!" said Devor. "And?" asked Emperor Zim. "Wouldn't it be fun to turn all of those people into zombies?" asked Devor. "That does sound delightful," said Emperor Zim, "I have the perfect monster in mind for the job. Leave me alone so that I can work." "Yes, boss," said Devor. Devor left Emperor Zim's presence. Then, Emperor Zim took his staff and formed a monster called DJ Zombie. He appeared in front of Emperor Zim. "What do you want me to do, boss?" asked DJ Zombie. "Make a mess out of that prom!" said Emperor Zim. "You got it, boss!" said DJ Zombie. DJ Zombie left the Vekorian base and went to the back entrance of the school. He managed to disable the security system for the back door, and then, he forced his way in without being detected. He found himself behind the curtains of the gymnasium. He then came behind the human DJ, gagged him, dragged him, tossed him in a closet, closed the door, and padlocked the door. The human DJ struggled to escape. Then, DJ Zombie went to the turntables and exchanged the current record for the zombie record, and as a result, the staff and students began moving and dancing like zombies. DJ Zombie began to laugh at their misery. The alarm sounded in the Flower Garden, and the rangers gathered around the viewing screen. "What's going on?" asked Asuka. "Those people," said Rodney, "they're moving like zombies!" "We need to get down there fast!" said Ian. "Wait!" said Orpheena. "What?" asked Ian. "If you go down there now, you will also be caught under the same spell! We need a plan!" said Orpheena. They all reluctantly agreed. "So, what do we do?" asked Mary Ann, "we can't just leave them like that!" "Honestly," said Asuka, "I think that this one is on your shoulders, Mary Ann!" "Why do you say that?" asked Mary Ann. "You have the power of wind," said Asuka, "you can knock a bunch of things over!" "That makes sense," said Mary Ann. "Rangers," said Orpheena, "if you're going to do this, do it. Time is not on our side!" "Okay," said Mary Ann, "I'm going!" "Good luck, Mary Ann," said Rodney. "Thanks!" said Mary Ann, "it's morphin' time!" "Extreme power!" said Mary Ann as she morphed. Mary Ann teleported from the Flower Garden and went right to the site of the zombie record. Right away, she used her wind power to blow the record from the turntables, and as a result, the turntables and the record were separated and knocked to the ground. Then, she took the record and ripped it to pieces. Mary Ann stayed until the students and staff were no longer in danger. DJ Zombie teleported back to the Vekorian base, and then, Mary Ann teleported back to the Flower Garden. The students and staff recovered from the spell, and they saw that the gym was in shambles. They had no idea of what transpired there. They decided to reschedule the prom to a later date, and have everyone go home. Mary Ann returned safely to the Flower Garden. "Good job, Mary Ann," said Ian. "Thank you!" said Mary Ann. The others put their hands around Mary Ann's shoulders. Then, the alarm began to sound again. "Guys," said Orpheena, "it appears that DJ Zombie is causing trouble in the Angel Falls city square!" "Alright, guys!" said Ian, "it's morphin' time!" "Extreme power!" said all five rangers as they morphed. They all arrived on the scene. Right away, DJ Zombie began shooting magic disks at the rangers causing them to tumble and fall. They hit the ground hard. "We have to get past his defenses somehow!" said Ying. "I have an idea," said Ian, "I can make a flame shield that we can all hide behind, and it will consume his magic disks, and at the right time, we will strike! What do you guys think?" "Awesome!" said Mary Ann. "Good," said Ian, "then, let's do it!" Ian formed a medium-sized fire shield with his fire power, and they advanced towards DJ Zombie, and though DJ Zombie shot magic disks at the rangers, the shield consumed them. They became close enough, and then, the other rangers leaped into the air and hit DJ Zombie with their light sabers. Then, DJ Zombie tumbled and hit the ground. "Let's make sure that he cannot get up!" said Asuka. "Okay," said Ian, "everyone, put your hands together and face the monster." "What are we doing?" asked Ying. "Trust me," said Ian. They all put their hands together and faced DJ Zombie. "Dragon Crash!" said Ian. The blast knocked DJ Zombie unconscious. Emperor Zim noticed the situation, restored DJ Zombie, and made him giant. "Whoa!" said Asuka. "Orpheena," said Ian, "we need the zords!" "They're on the way!" said Orpheena. The dragons came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside their respective dragon. "Alright," said Ian, "let's form the Dragon Megazord!" They combined their zords and formed the Dragon Megazord. "Alright," said Ian, "let's do this!" Right away, DJ Zombie began to shoot magic disks at the Dragon Megazord causing it to take a few steps backward. "I have an idea," said Rodney. "What is it?" asked Ian. "Maybe we can play baseball with the Dragon Saber while approaching this guy!" said Rodney, "then as we approach him, then we can do a little close combat!" "Sounds good to me!" said Ian, "Dragon Saber! Now!" The Dragon Saber came to the rangers in the Dragon Megazord, and the Dragon Megazord grabbed the Dragon Saber with its right fist. They approached DJ Zombie while batting away his magic disks with the Dragon Saber. As they became close enough, they hit DJ Zombie with the Dragon Saber. He fell to the ground, and the Dragon Megazord kicked him while he was down so that he would have trouble getting up. He got up slowly, and at the same time, they powered up the Dragon Saber and thrust it through DJ Zombie. As a result, DJ Zombie fell to the ground and exploded on contact. DJ Zombie was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated. "Oh, Devor?" asked Emperor Zim. Emperor Zim was searching for him because his plan failed, and he was looking for him. So, Devor hid until Emperor Zim, at least, calmed down. The human DJ escaped from the closet, and they had the prom at a later date, and it went successful. Category:Episodes Power Rangers Dragon Kingdom